


The Forgotten Woman

by HPandPJO4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandPJO4ever/pseuds/HPandPJO4ever
Summary: We don't really know anything about her, but we have to get away. As much as possible, anyway. She'll find us soon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Forgotten Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Our English assignment was to write something with the title 'The Forgotten Woman'. This is my attempt.

Where is she? It’s hard to escape if you can’t tell where to avoid. But she can’t be seen. She never can.

Who is she? Nobody knows. Our knowledge has been scrounged while we were on the run. On the run from… what?

What is she? Why can she only be seen out of the corner of our eye, and why only when we aren’t looking for her? We assume it’s a form of protection, but why does she need protecting?

Why is she looking for us? Why are  _ we _ important?

When will she find us? What will happen when she does? When, not if. For she will find us. We can only barter for more time.

How does she always know where we are? It’s hard to escape if she’s always here.

Wait! You don’t know what I’m talking about. I need to go back to the beginning. If this book suddenly ends, it’s because she found me. If that happens, tell him I’m sorry. Tell them all I’m sorry. And to you, too. I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess. Good luck. I’ll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but at the moment I have absolutely no idea about where it might go, beyond what is explicitly stated in what is already posted.


End file.
